Una Navidad Digimon Al estilo de Linachan!
by Kai-chan
Summary: Fic de Navidad escrito AÑOS atrás, y el comienzo de mi infame saga "Myotismon El Niño Elegido" Cuidado, OOC ahead y humor barato xD


Una historia de Navidad   
Al estilo de Lina-chan

Esa Navidad como todas, Ken Ichijouji se sentó frente a su computadora.   
Cerca de su ubicación un digimon insecto lo miraba con una expresión inentendible. Si bien ya habían pasado varias navidades así, esta Navidad tenia algo de especial para el digimon, aunque no sabia exactamente que era.

Ken miro la hora en el reloj de su computadora y murmuro algo ininteligible. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada al digimon que estaba a su lado y le dijo que ya podía dormirse. Wormmon sonrió, lo mejor que puede sonreír un animal que técnicamente no tiene boca con la que sonreír, y se fue a acostar.

Ken ya iba a apagar su computadora, cuando una luz, muy similar a la de un digipuerto brilló en la maquina.   
Un digimon salió de allí. Ken lo reconoció de los archivos que había estudiado sobre el Digimundo, era Wizardmon (insertar lectura de PC sobre Wizardmon aquí)

Ken: Wizardmon? Que hace un digimon en mi cuarto?   
Wizardmon: No soy Wizardmon! Soy el fantasma de la Navidad Pasada!!!   
Ken: (con una gota) Y que haces aquí?   
Wizardmon: Vine porque has olvidado el significado de la Navidad!!!   
Ken: No en realidad...   
Wizardmon: Que?   
Ken: Pues veras, aquí en Japón no se celebra la Navidad, porque la religión principal no es la católica...  
Wizardmon: (gota) Aaaahhhh.... Y porque hacemos un fic de Navidad entonces?   
Ken: La autora tuvo sobredosis de fics navideños y quiso hacer el suyo.   
Wizardmon: Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Realmente ERES un genio... De todas maneras...   
Ken: Que?   
Wizardmon: Tengo que hacer esto, me pagan por hacerlo, y luego de ti tengo que ir a visitar al Tío Rico, y a un viejo que se llama Scrooge...   
Ken: Pero tengo otra objeción...   
Wizardmon: Ya déjate de quejarte!!!! (lo agarra de la mano y lo tira de cabeza al monitor de la computadora)

Cuando Ken abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar que no reconocía.   
Ken: Que lugar es este?   
Wizardmon: No lo recuerdas?   
Ken: (piensa) No.   
Wizardmon: Woops! Lugar equivocado (desaparece de nuevo)  
Ken: (gota)

Ken nuevamente abrió los ojos, y esta vez si reconoció el lugar.   
Ken: Ahora acertaste.   
Wizardmon: Si? Que bien!!!   
Ken: Sigh... que tienes que mostrarme? Hazlo rápido que tengo sueño...   
Wizardmon: Mira dentro de esa casa... que ves?   
Ken: Uh... Esa es mi madre, mi padre, ese soy yo, y aquel de allí (señala a uno que esta estudiando) es Osamu.  
Wizardmon: No eran buenas esas fiestas?   
Ken: Uh... no?  
Wizardmon: (se cae) Y porque?   
Ken: Porque todo el mundo adoraba a Osamu.   
Wizardmon: (Gota) Er... Vamos a otra navidad pasada mejor.   
Ken: sigh...

Esta vez el lugar era mas reciente.   
Wizardmon: Esta Navidad es mucho mas reciente...   
Ken: (finge interés) Aaaaahhhhhh...   
Wizardmon: Mira que Navidades aquellas...   
Dentro de la casa tenemos a un Ken-chan de unos nueve años que esta sentado estudiando, Wormmon esta apartado contra un rincón con cara de miedo.   
Ken: Que navidades maravillosas (gira los ojos)   
Wizardmon: De acuerdo... Tu ganas. Dame una ultima oportunidad!!!   
Ken: Si no puedo volver a dormir? Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para...  
Wizardmon: Bien, bien... Ahí vamos!!!! (desaparecen)

Cuando Ken vio el tercer lugar, se quedo mirando por un momento. Wizardmon miro para dentro de la casa, vio un pequeño niño jugando con sus juguetes, y sonrió satisfecho, al fin lo había logrado.  
Wizardmon: Y que tal ahora?   
Ken: Esto...   
Wizardmon: Esas eran Navidades felices cierto!?   
Ken: Veras...   
Wizardmon: Ahora te arrepientes de todo el mal que causaste?   
Ken: La verdad es que...   
Wizardmon: A partir de ahora utilizaras la Navidad para dar y recibir?   
Ken: YA CÁLLATE Y ESCÚCHAME!!!!   
Wizardmon: ... Que quieres decir?   
Ken: Mira esa navidad!!!!   
Wizardmon: Que tiene de malo?   
Ken: Yo ni siquiera había nacido idiota.  
Wizardmon: (se cae)  
Ken: Ya me puedo ir a dormir?   
Wizardmon: Que dem... Oh... de acuerdo... 

Ken reconoció su habitación y respiró aliviado.   
Wizardmon: De acuerdo, tu ganas, ve y sigue siendo malo con todos.   
Ken: Pero...   
Wizardmon: Nada de peros, el jefe me va a matar (desaparece)  
Wormmon: (medio dormido) Esta todo bien?   
Ken: Si duérmete Wormmon.

Ahora que estaba de vuelta en su casa, Ken había decidido que se iba a acostar antes de que mas digimons con complejo de fantasmas navideños se le acercaran tratando de cambiar su forma de pensar. 

Ya estaba por cambiarse de ropa cuando otro resplandor iluminó su habitación.   
Ken: Y ahora quien?   
Voz: Soooooooooy el fantaaaaaasma de la Navidaaaaaaaad preseeeeenteeeeeee!!!!!   
Ken: Que suerte! Que tal si me dejas dormir ahora?   
Fantasma: (gota)   
Ken: Oye! Tu no eres LadyDevimon?   
LadyDevimon: Si soy yo. (gota)   
Ken: Y que haces trabajando de esto?   
LadyDevimon: Estoy cubriendo a Piedmon.   
Ken: Y que paso con Piedmon?   
LadyDevimon: Tiene una cita con Myotismon.  
Ken: (se cae)  
LadyDevimon: De todas maneras tengo que mostrarte la Navidad presente, porque Piedmon me dijo que me daría vacaciones luego de esto!   
Ken: Y que tal si solo te vas y yo hago de cuenta que aprendí la lección?   
LadyDevimon: Tsk, tsk, así no vale.   
Ken: Con probar nada se pierde...   
LadyDevimon: Andando!!! (Tira a Ken a la PC)

Ken: Er... en donde estamos?   
LadyDevimon: Es tu casa!!!   
Ken: Lo se, pero que hacemos aquí? Todo ese problema de tirarme por la PC, cuando podríamos haber abierto la puerta de mi cuarto?   
LadyDevimon: Realmente ERES un genio...  
Ken: Sigh... Gracias.   
LadyDevimon: El caso es que tengo que mostrarte esto...   
Ken: Aun tengo una objeción...   
LadyDevimon: Pues a mi no me importa, reclámaselo a la autora.   
Ken: (gota)   
LadyDevimon: Mira alrededor.   
Mama de Ken: Crees que Ken este bien?   
Papa de Ken: Claro! Ken es un niño muy especial.   
Ken: Y lo dicen ahora -_-U   
LadyDevimon: Vamos! Tengo mas Navidades que mostrarte!!!!   
Ken: Sigh... 

Ahora estaban en otra casa. En esta casa estaba una familia sentada a la mesa.   
Jun: Y entonces Yamato-kun me dijo que...   
Daisuke: Nada de eso paso Jun.  
Jun: Claro que si!!!   
Dai: Eso fue lo que soñaste ayer neechan.   
Jun: Aaaaaah....   
Ken: Esa es la navidad que se pasa con la familia?   
LadyDevimon: Bueno... quizá no fue el mejor ejemplo... 

En otra casa otra familia se reúne, pero un silencio mortal vuela alrededor.   
Takeru: Esto...   
Yamato: Eh...   
Natsuko: Em...   
Sr. Ishida: Verán...  
Yamato: Y porque estamos todos?   
Natsuko: Capricho de la autora...  
Ken: Esas son las cosas que me hacen desear que mi familia sea tan unida!!!   
LadyDevimon: Y donde fueron a parar los buenos ejemplos navideños?!?!   
Ken: Eh... a otro continente?  
LadyDevimon: De acuerdo!!! Ya estoy harta!!! Vamos a otra casa!!! 

En la nueva casa las cosas parecen ir muy bien.   
Tai: Feliz Navidaaaaaaaad!!! (Se come todo lo que hay en la mesa)   
Kari: Este es tu regalo Niichan!!!   
Tai: WOW!!! Puedo abrirlo ahora?   
Kari: De acuerdo!   
Tai abre la caja y le salta un pastel verde y rojo a la cara ensuciándolo todo.   
Kari: jijiji!!! feliz navidad Niichan!!!!  
Ken: Eh...?   
LadyDevimon: Esto es increíble.   
Ken: Ya nos podemos ir?   
LadyDevimon: No todavía quedan lugares para visitar!!!   
Ken: Argh...   
LadyDevimon: Vamos!!!!!   
Ken: Yay (sin emoción alguna) 

El nuevo lugar en el que aparecieron les era totalmente desconocido.   
Ken: Que lugar es este?   
LadyDevimon: Te voy a presentar a la persona que me paga por hacer esto la Autora!!!!   
Autora: Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!! (se le cuelga a Ken)   
Ken: Argh!!!! Que es esto? Una versión humana de Wormmon?   
Autora: Respeto!   
Ken: Eh, de acuerdo...   
Autora: Fue un gusto conocerte Ken-chan!!!!! Ahora sigue con tu viaje...   
Ken: Sigh... 

El nuevo destino le era mas familiar a Ken. Quizá no lugar pero si la gente, era la casa de Miyako.   
LadyDevimon: Este es otro de nuestros destinos.   
Ken: Porque no hago de cuenta que aprendí la lección y me dejas en paz?   
LadyDevimon: Porque me pagan por hora!   
Ken: (gota)  
LadyDevimon: Mira adentro!!   
Miyako: (cantando en su chillona voz) WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!   
Hawkmon: (en su molesta voz) AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!   
Ken: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DE ACUERDO!!!! ME ARREPIENTO DE TODO LO MALO QUE HICE!!!!!! PERO NO ME HAGAS ESCUCHARLOS MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
LadyDevimon: De todas formas ya nos vamos, ni yo los soporto...   
Ken: (respira aliviado) 

Otro lugar, esta vez la casa de Iori.   
Upamon: Y porque no festejamos la Navidad de nuevo?   
Iori: Porque en este país no se festeja, pero de todas formas es un buen recurso económico...   
Upamon: Aaaaaaaahhhhh... No entiendo!   
Iori: (se cae)  
LadyDevimon: Er... de acuerdo... veamos a quien mas tengo en la lista (saca una lista de dos metros) Daisuke, Hikari, Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Miyako, Iori... Faltan cuatro!!!   
Ken: (Pone una cara) No nos podemos saltar alguno?   
LadyDevimon: Eh deja ver... No! 

Ken: Y que lugar es este?   
LadyDevimon: Estamos en EE.UU.   
Ken: Perdón?   
LadyDevimon: Aquí vive Mimi, de los antiguos niños, además de Wallace (o Willis, quien sabe) Y Michael (El chico Hanson)   
Ken: y con eso que?   
LadyDevimon: Veremos su navidad!!!   
Ken: AAaaahhhhhhh...   
Miran para la casa de Mimi donde Mimi esta riendo como loca sosteniendo una botella de una bebida que esta marcada con una etiqueta que lee "XXX". Wallace (O Willis no se) Y Michael están golpeándose como locos en una nube de humo.   
Ken: que bueno! Mi regalo llego a tiempo!   
LadyDevimon: (Gota)   
Mimi: Ay chicos!!! No se peleen por mi!!! Jijiji!!!   
Wallace (o Willis ni idea) Y Michael: Pero Mimi-chan! Estamos peleando por tu corazón!!!!   
Mimi: Que lindos son ^^  
Wallace (O Willis, no se cual es cual) y Michael: Gracias! (Siguen golpeándose)   
Ken: Adelante Wallace!!! O Willis... lo que sea... Mata al chico Hanson!!! Hanson apesta!!!   
LadyDevimon: (gota) 

Un nuevo lugar y solo dos mas le quedaban ahora. Ken no veía la hora de volver a su casa y poder dormir en paz.   
LadyDevimon: Muy bien!!! Nuestro antepenúltimo lugar!!! Hazlo durar que me pagan por hora!   
Tentomon: Y que haces ahora Izzy?   
Izzy: Mando postales navideñas con bromas!!!   
Tentomon: Aahhhhhhh... Y que bromas?   
Izzy: Es una sorpresa!!!!!!  
Ken: ...   
LadyDevimon: De acuerdo! Tu ganas! 

Finalmente el penúltimo lugar.   
Joe: Voy a revisar mi e-mail!!   
Gomamon: Luego puedo entrar a Internet? Me pasaron una dirección genial!!!   
Joe: Si? cual?   
Gomamon: www.shownomercy.com   
Joe: Que no es esa la pagina donde muestran las personas con las cabezas cortadas a la mitad, y desmembrados?   
Gomamon: Si!   
Joe: (Se desmaya)   
Media hora mas tarde...  
Joe: Que paso?   
Gomamon: Ibas a revisar tu e-mail.   
Joe: Cierto!!! (prende la PC y entra a su casilla)   
Joe: Oh? Un mail del Digimundo?   
Gomamon: Ábrelo ábrelo!!!   
Mail: "Hola Joe!!! Feliz navidad!!! Vendremos pronto por ti!!! Firmado: Los Dark Masters"   
Joe: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (se desmaya)   
Media hora después...   
Gomamon: Joe? Estas bien?   
Joe: Si, eso creo...   
Gomamon: Mira el Mail...   
Mail: "JAJA!!! era una broma! Feliz Navidad!! Firmado: Koushiro."  
Ken: Otro viaje totalmente innecesario.   
LadyDevimon: Vamos! no niegues que fue divertido!!! JAJAJAJA!!!!   
Ken: (gota) 

El ultimo lugar era la casa de Sora.   
Sora: Repasemos de nuevo la lista Piyomon!!   
Piyomon: Tai, un peine, Mimi, pintura de uñas rosa, Yamato, libro de cocina, Joe libro de texto, Daisuke, limpiador de lentes, Izzy, programa de computadora, Miyako, revista para niñas, Iori, libro de Kendo...   
Ken: Uh...?   
LadyDevimon: Que aprendes de esto?   
Ken: Que la navidad es una fiesta materialista, y que los comerciantes solo la usan para ganar dinero?   
LadyDevimon: (gota) NO!!!! LA NAVIDAD ES TIEMPO DE DAR Y RECIBIR!!!   
Ken: Tu das dinero y los comerciantes lo reciben?   
LadyDevimon: YA!!! ERES UN CASO PERDIDO!!!! (Vuelve al cuarto de Ken)  
Ken: Adiós!!! Y ahora déjenme dormir!!!! 

Ya era la segunda vez que Ken se iba a tratar de dormir, aun a pesar de que su reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Ya estaba listo cuando otro resplandor lleno su cuarto como las otras veces.   
Frente a el se encontraba un fantasma encapuchado, con una guadaña.   
Ken: Ya se, el fantasma de la navidad futura, has venido aquí porque olvide el significado de la Navidad cierto?   
Phantomon: Eso mismo (gota)  
Ken: Porque no me dejan en paz?!?!?   
Phantomon: Porque...   
Ken: Ya se, les pagan -_-U   
Phantomon: Realmente ERES un genio!!!  
Ken: no tienen otras líneas?   
Phantomon: No lo se ni me importa, y no intentes objetar, vamos a ver la navidad futura!!!!!

Están en el Digimundo ahora, la fortaleza flotante de Ken esta volando en el aire.   
Phantomon: Esto es lo que pasara si no dejas de ser el Kaiser!!!   
Ken mira para adentro y ve varios niños elegidos vestidos con delantales rosa, y cientos de Digimons bailando al ritmo de la música.   
En eso entra Ken, vestido como el Kaiser, y todos los digimon aplauden como locos.   
Kaiser: Bienvenidos todos a mi fiesta de navidad!!! Tomen todo lo que quieran que los meseros se lo servirán con gusto cierto chicos?   
Niños elegidos: Siiiiiiiiii...  
Digimons: Bravoooooooooooo!!!!!   
La música continua, y van llegando cada vez mas digimons, la fiesta es tan grande que terminan festejando afuera, luego hay regalos para todos, y todos los digimons salen comentando lo geniales que son las fiestas del Kaiser, y que es una suerte que haya dejado de ser un dominador sicótico y haya pasado a ser el alma de la fiesta en el Digimundo, aunque ninguno sabe porque.   
Ken: Oye!!!   
Phantomon: Err... _ Aquí hay algo malo!!!!!   
Ken: Er... Y para eso quieren que deje de ser el Kaiser?   
Phantomon: Eso no puede pasar!!!!   
Ken: Lo que digas...   
Phantomon: De acuerdo, veamos tu otro futuro...   
Ken: Ya déjate de eso!!! (le saca la guadaña y se la da por la cabeza)   
Phantomon: Oye!!!! Eso es mío!!!   
Ken: Ya cállate y déjame en paz llévame a mi casa o te daré con esta guadaña en la cabeza hasta que te de amnesia!  
Phantomon: (Gota) De acuerdo!!! Dictador! 

Ken: Ahora si me hacen el favor déjenme en paz que quiero dormir!!!!  
Phantomon: Oh de acuerdo! HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!!! (desaparece diciendo obscenidades)   
Ken: OYE!!! TE OLVIDAS DE TU GUADAÑA!!!! Pues no importa me la quedo de recuerdo.   
Con eso el pobre y torturado Ken Ichijouji decidió acostarse finalmente.   
Wormmon: Estas bien Ken-chan?   
Ken: Uh... claro Wormmon...   
Wormmon: Que bueno, me estaba preocupando por ti...   
Ken: No te hagas problema, solo eran unos digimons con complejo de fantasmas navideños.   
Wormmon: Ah...   
Ken: En fin, ahora a dormir!!! (se acuesta)   
Wormmon: (sube hasta la cabeza de la cama y se acomoda junto a Ken) Oyasumi nasai Ken-chan...   
Ken: Duerme bien Wormmon... (Y agrego luego de mirar la hora) Feliz Navidad...   
Wormmon: Feliz Navidad!!!   
Silencio...   
Wormmon: Ken...?   
Ken: Que?   
Wormmon: Ya puedo abrir mi regalo?   
Ken: De mañana.   
Wormmon: Pero...   
Ken: No vamos a discutir eso de nuevo... No tengo ganas...   
Wormmon: Oh... de acuerdo, espero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado la noche, Ken se despertó de mal humor, ya que había dormido poco.   
Wormmon: En serio no quieres dormir mas Ken-chan?   
Ken: Iie, hay cosas que hacer!!! (con eso sube a Wormmon a su hombro, y agarra una bolsa llena de paquetes) 

En la casa de Yamato...   
Yama: Recuérdame que agarremos a la autora por su idea de una Navidad familiar.   
Takeru: Descuida yo te lo recuerdo.   
Se oyen golpes en la puerta.   
Takeru: Yo voy!!! (Abre) KARI-CHAN!!!!   
Kari: Takeru-kun!!!! (se abrazan)  
Autora: Takari rules!!!!   
Yama: Oye! Yo no te invite!   
Autora: Pues yo me invite sola!!!!!! JAJAJA!!!   
Yama: (gota)   
Autora: Eres monisimo!!!! (Lo abraza)   
Yama: Deja deja!!!   
Autora: Jeje... lo siento... Traje regalos!!   
Tai: Regalos?   
Yama: (mira alrededor) Falta solo una persona... (se va a la cocina)   
Tai: Vas a acomodar la comida? Déjame ver si esta buena!!! (Sale corriendo tras de Yama)  
Golpes en la puerta.   
Miyako: yo no puedo abrir!!!   
Mimi: (Aun con la botella) Chicos!!! No se peleeeeeeeeeennnnnn!!!!!!! Jijiji.   
Michael, Wallace/Willis, y ahora Joe y Koushiro: Pero Mimi-chan!!!   
Mimi: Hay chicos son taaaaan liiiiindos!!!!   
Takeru y Hikari: Abre tu Daisuke!   
Dai: (Sale murmurando múltiples insultos dirigidos a Takeru) (abre la puerta) Hey!!!! Pasa!  
Ken: Hey Daisuke!   
Dai: Oigan!!! Llego Ken!!! Ahora podemos empezar la fiesta!  
Todos: Hey Ken!!!!   
Ken: Feliz Navidad! No saben lo que me paso ayer!!!   
Todos: Que?   
Ken: (Les cuenta)   
Todos: JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!   
Wormmon: Ken-chan apareció y desapareció tooooda la noche!!! @_@  
Ken: Y lo mas divertido de todo es que ninguno se dio cuenta de que ya no soy mas el Kaiser!!!   
Todos: (gota)   
Ken: Traje los regalos!!! Veo que Mimi disfruto mi obsequio!!!!   
Todos: (gota)   
Yama: Taichi!!!   
Tai: Que pasa Yama?   
Yama: Aléjate de la comida!!!! (Corre a Tai con un palo de amasar)   
Ken: Uh... Ten esto Yamato (saca la guadaña de Phantomon)  
Yama: (gota)   
Ken: Ya decía yo que iba a servirme de algo!   
Autora: Wai Ken-chan! Realmente ERES un genio!!!! 

Owari!!

  
Notas: Es verdad lo que dicen durante el ficcie, esto lo invente cuando termine de leer los ficcies de Navidad de digimon que tengo guardados en mi PC.   
La verdad es que lo empecé a las 6:00 AM, así que aprecienl0!!!   
Supongo que la se nota que tengo un cierto favoritismo por algunas parejas, lo de Mimi me resulto divertido, y por supuesto tenia que poner a Ken-chan de personaje principal!!!!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!   
Espero sus opiniones!!!   
El espiritu creativo de mi alma.   
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy   


  
  



End file.
